Wolf Man
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: What if Edward was a werewolf instead of a vampire? And it just so happens that he’s the only werewolf left.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

**Wolf Man**

**Summery: **What if Edward was a werewolf instead of a vampire? And it just so happens that he's the only werewolf left.

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 1 – School**

I traveled down the halls of the school. I was glad that I didn't trip on my way to class. I was late because I had problems with my locker. I swear, those things hate me! I ran to class which happened to be science.

"Sorry Sir. I didn't mean to come in late. There was this problem I had with my locker." I said when I walked in the classroom. He nodded in understanding and pointed to the seat in the back of the class where there was an empty seat by this really cute guy.

He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and tan. He saw me and grinned. I smiled and sat in the chair he pointed at.

"Hi, I'm Edward Mason. I'm new here." He said. I giggled. I knew he was new here. I would know. Forks is small place so people were bound to notice.

Edward smirked which caused me to blush. I turned around to avoid eye contact. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Don't hide you're blush. I think it's beautiful." I heard him say, which made me blush more.

After that class, I had lunch. I usually sat with Angelina, Ben, Mike, and Jessica. I had my tray and started to walk to their table but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked shyly. I mentally 'Awed' it was so cute how he made that lost puppy face. I laughed and nodded.

Edward gave me a half smirk that made my heart flutter.

I lead him to the table where my friends were waiting at.

"Thanks Bella. I really appreciate it." He said and sat down beside me. Mike gave Edward a glare but Jessica started putting on her make-up in a hurry. I wanted to laugh so badly. I looked back at Edward.

"No problem. I'm just glad I can help." Ok, I sound just like a kiss up. Heh, that's funny for some strange reason.

His eyes never left me as I started to eat my pizza. I blushed. Edward just chuckled and began to eat his food. I could feel his body coming off of him onto me. It was warm. It made me want to sleep. In fact, I think I did because I soon was being shaken awake.

I groaned and looked up to see Edward glancing at me in concern and the whole cafeteria was almost empty. I blushed. How could I fall asleep like that? But then again, Edward was unusually warm. It was so comforting.

I chuckled nervously. Or should I say that I giggled? Boys chuckle, girls giggle. Yuck!

"Sorry." I muttered shyly. I saw Edward gave a wolfish grin, showing all of his perfect teeth. They looked more like fangs! But I ignored that fact for now. I feel like Edward and I will get along very well.

I walked down the halls with Edward following me. Ok, now he's just getting annoying. But I didn't pay him any attention. That's probably what he wants. Then, me being the clumsiest person alive, tripped. But burning hot arms gently wrapped around me and prevented me from hitting the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Edward standing right there. He had caught me. He set me upright but didn't let me go.

"Uh…" I stuttered. "Thanks." I looked at my feet.

I heard him laughed dryly.

"No problem." He said.

**Edward's POV**

Ok, I'll admit that going to school was the second worst idea I have made in my entire life. My first would be making an alliance with a vampire family. The _Cullens_. Oh how I loath vampires.

Their family consists of Alice, Emmett, Rosaline (Yuck!), Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. I only joined their family of smelly blood suckers was because one werewolf can't stand being alone. You heard me, I'm a werewolf.

Also, I'm the last werewolf to walk this planet in over one-hundred (100) years. My father was a werewolf before me 100 years ago. I have yet to perfect my anger so thus, I cannot age.

As I sat in the classroom, I heard a beautiful voise echo through the room. I looked up and saw a brown haired girl with a heart-shaped face. She had brown eyes and extremely pale skin.

I think I just imprinted.

Correction, I KNOW I just imprinted.

My heart began to pound as she got closer and closer to the chair next to me. Oh, yes, she was the one I imprinted on, and I'm glad she was the one I did imprint. She was gorgeous.

I couldn't help but keep my attention on her all day. I couldn't stand being a second away from her. I just wanted to be near her and keep her safe. I let my eyes trace over her chocolaty brown hair and gaze into her brown eyes.

At the end of the day when we had to separate from each other to go home, I almost let out a whine. A dog kind of whine. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted so much to touch her. To rub my hand along her face.

Whoa there buddy! Getting a bit too personal there. I had just imprinted. You can't blame me for being happy.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

OOO

A/N: This just came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2

**EdPOV**

I practically skipped to the school. I just couldn't wait to see Bella again. I had often gotten excited and my tail would form and I'd only notice it when it wagged. Yeah…Embarrassing for me.

I made my tail 'disappear' in a since of saying. I morphed it back into my body. I had to be careful.

I had arrived to the school early to avoid most of the jerks that go to this school. I halted at the door of the school and leaned against it, closing my eyes and dreaming of Bella. But it didn't last long when a loud POP! Erupted and made me open my eyes to see a old pick-up parked in the parking lot.

I gracefully, glided down to the lot, making sure she didn't see me when she got out frowning at her truck.

"You're early." I said which caused her to jump and drop her keys in a puddle beside the front tire. I bent down grabbed it and handed her them.

Bella blushed. "Thank you." She whispered. I shrugged.

"I noticed you weren't very happy when you came…Everything ok?" I asked. Bella frowned and scowled at the truck.

"My truck's just being over dramatic. It's acting older than it is. It got ticked at me when I told it to act its age this morning." She responded and folded her arms across her chest while pouting. I gave a look.

"You…told a truck…which isn't living…to act its age…?" That was probably the weirdest thing I have heard yet. Bella gave a playful glare.

"Don't insult it. It's has character! And I said that to it because it was behaving like a stubborn new car that has yet to be broken in." She scowled. As soon as she said that, the truck gave a sputter and a wheeze.

I said nothing. What was I supposed to say about this?! I shook my head and dropped the subject.

"So anyway, you are early…" Was the only thing I could come up with. Bella gave a cheery smile to my change of subject and wagged a finger at me.

"I could say the same to you. You're earlier than I am." She said and noticed my lack of car.

"Where's your Volvo?"

Shit…I knew I was forgetting something. I should have known that something was…off. But I was in such a rush to see Bella again, I was completely oblivious about my empty pockets that usually held some keys.

"Er…"I said and looked around and finally faced Bella with a blush of my own. "I forgot it." Smooth Edward! Real Smooth! Now she thinks you're a moron!

But Bella just laughed. "You're silly." She spoke and gave another cute blush. I ruffled her hair, not knowing where my courage was coming from.

"Stop!" She laughed. "You're messing up my hair." I stopped and she combed it with her fingers, still laughing.

It wasn't long before other students began to arrive so when the bell rang, we said our goodbye's and went in, me following her closely.

OOO

A/N: Is that enough to hold you guys for a while?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I was asleep in bed on a friday. And I was sick. No really, I had been throwing up earlier. I groaned as I was asleep. My wolf sences had inhanced suring my sickness. The phone on my bedside rang and I groaned again, putting my pillow over my head.

It rang again.

"We don't want any!" I yelled to the phone.

That seemed to anger the phone as it rang more and louder. Yelling again, I lept half in bed and half out, yanked the cord out of the wall, silencing the phone and going back in bed and laying down.

Not long after I closed my eyes, Billy came into the room with his wheelchair of doom (long story, not going to go into details. My feet suffer when I'm around it) with a cordless in his hand.

"Edward, Phone for you." He says and hands me the phone.

I look up with a strained smile that looks painful. And putting it to my ear. My heart lept when I heard the voice.

"_Hi, Edward." _It was Bella. _"You weren't at school today. Are you ok?"_

I glance at Billy but noticed he was gone.

"I'm fine. Just sick." I say.

"_That's what Billy told me. I just wanted to be extra sure."_ She was hesitant when she said that.

I grinned but had to say goodbye before going back to the bathroom to puke my guts out.

OOO

"Stomach flu." Billy said after I came out from the bathroom.

I almost jumped out of my skin he just randomly appears from thin air!

I gave another groan as I went back to my room.

**OH NOES I IS SICK!**

Shit, where the heck did that come from?

I didn't bother trying to figure that out as I crawled back into bed. All I need now is sleep.

OOO

A/N: sorry, that's all I got.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 4**

**Ed's POV**

I had gotten better and every day at school, Bella and I got closer and the closer we got, the more my heart pounded. We were now the best of buds and I don't know if it's me, but her face goes red around me. Now's my chance.

Bella and I were currently in the cafeteria when I heard people gasping and girls giggling.

"Isn't he cute?"

"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"He's so hot."

Growling, I had enough and I turned…

…

Only to smell something so foul, I almost gagged!

ECH! Someone needs a shower!

But I found the one responsible. And my jaw dropped. He was Gorgeous! No wonder girls were falling for him. But the smell! Only Leaches had that scent!

This guy had short black hair and golden topaz eyes. His skin was paler than snow. I glared and turned back to Bella only to see her staring at the new Leach that stood in MY territory!

I can say that 'cuz I marked it myself!

How dare he! I resisted a growl. Then his eyes fell on MY Bella! That mate stealing blood bank! No way was he getting her!

**Jacob's POV**

Being a vampire wasn't so bad. Especially with this diet. I was starting a new school with a grin. But the second I set foot in there, I could smell that mutt's stench everywhere. So a werewolf went to this school? No doubt about it with his smell covering every inch of this school.

Classes were quick and now it was lunch. I don't know why my new coven wanted me here. All I know was that I was to keep an eye on the wolf. Following his scent to the cafeteria, I found him talking to a human girl. The humans around me were whispering and giggling. No question about who or what.

As I got closer, I saw how beautiful the human that the mutt was talking to. She must be the most beautiful girl ever to grace the planet. Her eyes went to me and her face grew red. The wolf saw her reaction and turned to me with the nastiest face on his mussle.

Not that it wasn't already without the growl he was hiding.

But I was more preoccupied by the angel in front of me. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Hi. My name's Jacob. What's yours?" I asked sweetly. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. I gave a smile. Suddenly the wolf's claws had my wrist tightly.

"Get away from her." He growled to a level only I could here. I just glared at him and smiled at Bella. "Until we meet again." I said and let go of her hand and walked away with a scowl. This wasn't over. The fight had begun.

**Edward's POV**

The fight had begun. The war for Bella was now! The day had ended with no incident and I made it back in time for me and my friends to have our karaoke night.

"Edward!" Paul yelled and tossed me the microphone. "I dare you to sing this!" He cried. I smirked. I was never one to go back on a dare. But then my smirk fell and my eyes widened at the familiar tune that reached my ears.

"So not funny! Not again!" I cried. The others laughed. "Come on Edward. Just humor them." Sam said and hugged Emily close to him.

I scowled. "I been humoring them!" I shouted. Sam made a _'oh really?' _face and I sighed and put the microphone to my mouth.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really want!

So tell me what you want what you really want

I wanna ha I wanna ha I wanna ha

I really wanna zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover…"

**Hours later**

Thank God that's over! I groaned and fell face first into my pillow. My alarm clock rang almost like it was laughing at me and I threw it out my window. Too bad that this was the bottem floor.

Damn…

The phone rang and I answered it, now happy that my clock suddenly stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Edward, It's Bella. Do you want to go to the fair with me tomorrow?" _She asked. How could I say no?

I smiled. "Sure."

I heard Bella sigh in relief. _"Good and I almost forgot, the new guy, Jacob, Is coming too."_ I dropped the phone.

That's when Billy came in with the clock I had thrown out the window and set it on my table after squeazing his chair through my door. Then he left but now before running over my feet with the wheel.

"**!"**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had suddenly let out the loudest wolf howl I had ever heard making me hold the phone away from my ear for a while. When the howling seized I put the phone back to my ear but now Edward was moaning and crying out loud his pain.

"_Aw Shit Billy! Ow! Can't you watch where those wheels are going? (Unidentified noise that sounds like painful moaning) AH!"_

I just hung up when he started letting out a slightly clean string of curses and shouts at how his feet will be broken before next year. I was looking forward to tomorrow. I knew hoe Edward and Jacob, the new guy, didn't like each other and now that I'm friends with both of them, I can't just leave one out.

If I'm lucky, they'll become friends too.

**OOO**

**Edward's POV**

"No way!" Jacob yelled in the car and began to point at me accusingly. We currently were both sitting in the back of the car that I let Bella borrow. So as she drove, we began arguing.

"Why's HE here? I thought you had to pick up a friend! Not a flea bitten piece of filth!" He shouted. I just gave a snarl.

"Believe me, I don't like it anymore than you do you smelly overgrown bas-" Bella cut me off.

"Ok! That's it! You two behave or I'm turning this car around young men!" She yelled as if she was our mother and we both looked at her wide-eyed.

Curse me of my driven' need to satisfy my future mate, for I swear my tail would have been between my legs in shame. Resisting the urge to let out a puppy whine, I stayed quiet. So did the leach.

I swear I could see Bella smile. "Good." She said and it was silent again.

And I couldn't resist throwing one last thing in while I was being treated like a child. "He started it." I said. Bella sighed but didn't stop driving nor did she turn around.

**Ooo**

Finally we reach the fair and even from the car, we could hear kids screaming. Bella turned to us. "Now you two, Behave. If you want to go somewhere, meet each other at eight by the cotton candy stand." She said.

So we were all agreed, not that I was happy about the leach being here. Especially not where he was at the moment. My mate's side! Holding her hand! I swear the ice burgs in Alaska could feel the heat of my anger. I was glaring at the back of his head. Hoping it would melt…

Damn…

His head must be really thick. What does he have that I don't have!

I watched him buy Bella some popcorn. She smiled. "Thank you Jacob." He turned back at me and had the nerve to stick his tongue out at me.

Right, he has money. What was I thinking? I'm practically broke. I just stopped on the spot and fumed as they just walked farther away.

"This isn't over." I swore to myself as they rounded a corner. I was just about to run after them when a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"Great! You made it." This tan guy said and started to drag me to one of those dunk things where if you hit the target, someone inside the tank falls into the water. I went pale! "I didn't sign up for this!" I yelled.

"Nonsense" He said calmly back.

If I get wet, I smell like wet dog! Uh-oh! Not good. I stopped in my tracks and he looked at me but then smiled and pushed me in. But now I stood on the dreaded platform now and some teenagers came from the school saw me and they smirked evilly.

One paid and took a baseball and took aim.

Oh…

Crud…

Walking in soaking wet clothes and squishy shoes, I found that leach and Bella. They were sitting on a bench talking. When I rounded that corner and Bella saw me, she gasped and ran up to me.

"Edward! What happened?" She panicked and tried to wipe my skin off with a napkin. But then reeled back, holding her nose.

"EcK! What smells like wet dog?" She screamed. Jacob smirked. The little shit must have planned this.

I could only glance at Bella with my eyes, not wanting to shake the water on here. "Sorry…" I said blandly. Her face went red.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean…." She began but I stopped here. "Bella, don't worry about it." Then I went behind a tent and shook the water off and came back. My clothes and hair was wet but I can live with that.

As the day went by, I had gotten my revenge on the leach and stuck already-licked ice-cream on his head as well as cotton candy as well on his head when he was deep in thought. I had put the cotton candy on so well, he had clown hair around his head and the ice cream cone looks like a clown hat.

Some him even came up to him and asked him for a balloon animal. That's how he found out about it really.

He gave me the meanest glare and I just smiled sweetly at him. If only it were sunny. Then we'd have a disco ball clown trailing Bella and I. He ran off somewhere and Bella came back with three tickets. Her smile fell when she saw Jacob wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" She asked me as if I was someone who took her sock and hid it. I gave her one of my charming smiles.

"He had to go to the wash room. He said not to wait up." I said. Ha! An old word for an old creature!

Bella got a sweet smile. Maybe too sweet…

"Good, then I'll just buy another ticket and you can take me on the roller coaster twice." My happiness failed me. If that is what my mate wants, that is what she'll get.

…

It was night by now and Bella and I sat at under a tree. I was feeling pretty sick to my stomach from the roller coaster. But now, it was the firework event.

Bella shivered from the cold and held her jacket closer. Sensing this, I wrapped and arm around her to keep her warm. After all, my body heat surpasses a human.

"Thank you." She said. Her shivering had stopped by now and the fireworks had already started. In the middle of the show I couldn't help it. I need to do it now.

"Bella." I began. She looked up and I gently put my lips to hers. She didn't fight back. Just kissed me as well.

"No!" A growl erupted from behind. We broke apart and there was Jacob, glaring and scowling at me. I didn't smile. An angry leach was nothing to smile at.

Jacob suddenly ran off and Bella called out to him but I prevented her from running to her death.

"He'll be fine." I said and I looked into Bella's eyes in all honesty. I knew he'd be fine. Those blood suckers were always fine. She understood (not entirely) And sat back down and I hugged her close.

One step closer to being the complete key to my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight.

A/N: Hi! I'm actually updating this story. I didn't think people liked it that much. I stopped writing in 2010 with few reviews. Imagine my surprise when I saw 50 reviews two years later...They had been posted 2011 so I hope you people still like this story.

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

I guess it was a good thing Bella wasn't the one driving because she seemed content to blushing whenever she looked at me which was over ten times already. The whole drive to her house had been quiet until we stopped at a red light.

She smiled sweetly. "I had a nice time today." She giggled. I gave her a wolfish grin. HA! Take that Jacob Black you irritating leech!

I saved all my thoughts of dancing over my victory later. I still had to get my future mate's approval to be my girlfriend. That's when I noticed that she was expecting a response. Woops...

"I did too, Bella. Maybe we could do it again sometime. Without Black interfering." Was that too harsh? I kind of hope so. It was his kind that wiped out most of the werewolves...at least the pups. Her smile wavered.

"I'm kind of worried about him. He was so angry when he saw us. Maybe I should call and make sure he's alright." What? NO!

"NO!" I shouted, causing her to jump. "I-I mean," I stumbled to regain my composure. "It's too early. Give him some time. He'll be just fine."

I saw Bella bite her lip. "I don't know..."

"Trust me, Bella." I began with a hand to my chest. "Guys tend to calm down better when they're left alone. They don't want to talk when they're troubled." Better yet, let her talk to him. Maybe he'll be so annoyed that he'll leave town...Hey, I can hope can't I?

"Besides," I continued. "He has a family to go to. He might have brothers or a father. People of the male race like the company of other men to chill." Why was I continuing? What was this going to prove? Maybe I shouldn't have kept on. I have a bad feeling about the hopeful look she's giving me.

"Really? Then perhaps you could talk to him or hang out, whatever it is that guys do. Who knows, you might even be the best of friends." Not fucking likely...I'd never be friends with that or any blood sucker. She giggled in her fists cutely.

"Then you two can stop fighting." She continued. Quick! What song could I sing in my head to change my murderous nature to hunt the leech and strangle him before burning him?

"Wouldn't that be great? A guys night out." _I wanna burn you tonigh_t, ok, I'll admit, that's not a real song.

"No fighting, not arguing," _I want to kill everybody in the world-_GAH! That's not helping!

"And no death glares shared between you two." Is she still on about this?

"Edward, are you listening?" Huh? "Sure...Yeah. I was listening."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really, then what was I just saying?"

Oh shit. "Uh...about the, uh-Oh look! A green light! Isn't that wonderful?" Oh yes, really wonderful. The green traffic light was a Picasso painting to my eyes.

"Edward." I gulped. There was that warning tone in her voice that only women could muster. "Listen Bella, There's something between Jacob Black and I that has been going around for years. It's not something that can be fixed or overlooked."

Her eyebrow raised again with her eyes full of curiosity. "How is that? You just met yesterday."

"It's between families. I just can't talk about it right now."

She huffed in her seat. "Can't talk about it...Right, guy things! Men are so weird." If only she knew how weird I was. I fought off a grin.

Indeed, I did start driving again eventually. I was grateful that the road was pretty much deserted. Bella and I didn't say much to each other but I felt like there was no more anger. I saw her roll down a window and the cool air blew into the car. It was hot in here to her because of my body heat...I can understand but I couldn't resist it.

I sniffed myself. She saw me and he eyebrow arched once again. "What are you doing that for?"

"I thought I smelled bad." I just can't resist. Her eyebrow didn't lower. "Why did you think that?"

"Well, you rolled down the window so I had thought..." Finally she caught on and giggled. "No, silly. It's hot in here. You don't smell.

I gave a teasing grin. "You sure? You're just not pulling the wool over my eyes for the fun of it?"

Bella giggled some more and her face broke out into a blush once again.

"No. I-WATCH OUT!" My attention shot to the road and I swerved just in time to avoid hitting a man in jeans and a black hoodie with the hood over his head and face blocked. As We swerved to a stop on the road, I turned to Bella who looked horrified.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked. She nodded and shakily turned to me. "We didn't hit him did we?" Good question. There was no thump or any indication that stated that we had but he was gone.

I turned to her. "Stay in the car." Then I unbuckled and got out, ignoring her confused face. I slammed the door closed and was hit with the smell of leech instantly. I growled in my throat so it was a low rumble.

"Black." I growled. The smell was familiar alright. It was Jacob Black but there was no sign of the leach anywhere and the smell indicated that he was gone for now. No one was going to get my future mate!

Especially, Black. Stopping my growling, I got back in the car and re-buckled. "We didn't hit him did we?" Bella asked.

"No." I said. "We didn't. He's alright. Just spooked." Then I started to drive Bella back to her house. With Jacob pulling stunts like that, I'm going to have to watch Bella even at her house.

Black, who is angry and on the loose, was dangerous.


End file.
